To The Moon And Back
by purplepagoda
Summary: When Temperance and Seeley decide to play a little game things get interesting very fast. When they start communicating through song lyrics will the truth come out?
1. Hurts so good

They're sitting in her office doing paperwork, well she's doing paperwork. He's tapping his ink pen on his stack of papers.

"Booth!" she scolds.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"Are you done?"

"Not even close."

"You're bored?"

"Completely."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of a game?"

"An ongoing one."

"Explain please," she prompts him.

"At random times, for no particular reason I'm going to tell you a line from a song."

"That doesn't sound very fun."

"You can do the same to me. I mean we have a lot of monotony in our day so it could really lighten the mood sometimes. Whenever the line of a song pops into your head, or into my mine we'll just blurt it out."

"It sounds ridiculous, but I'll try it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, wait do I have to guess what song it's from?"

"If you'd like, but it isn't a requirement."

"Fine," she sighs in agreement.

"Great," he looks at his watch.

She cringes, and dares to ask, "What time is it?"

"Time to go visit Sweets."

"I'd rather do paperwork," she admits.

"Me too," he agrees.

They make their way to Sweet's office. They sit on the couch next to each other saying nothing. Sweets stares at them.

"Do the two of you have anything you'd like to discuss?"

"Nope," Temperance shakes her head.

"Booth?"

"No."

"Anything exciting planned for this weekend?"

"I'm going to work on my book."

"I'm going to have Parker."

"So nothing out of the usual?" Sweets clarifies.

"No," they shake their heads in unison.

A few moments pass in silence.

Booth fills the silence. He turns to Temperance with a smile on his face, "Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby."

She smiles back at him and answers, "Hurts so good."

"What was that?" Sweets asks.

"Nothing," Booth answers.

"You just told her and I quote, 'Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby'. That isn't a red flag for you Doctor Brennan?"

"No I know what he's talking about."

"But..."

"Sweets, buddy it's over your head. Don't try to figure it out," Booth tells him.

"Dr. Brennan you realize that he called you baby right?"

"Not really Sweets," she answers.

"Yes he did."

"Sweets you wouldn't understand."

Booth's phone vibrates.

"Do we have a case?" Temperance asks.

"Yup, sorry Sweets we've got to go."

"Right," he agrees as they vacate the room.

She's in the car when she dares to ask, "Where are we going?"

"To lunch," he answers.

"I thought that we had a case."

"No."

"But you got a text."

"Yes, it was very convenient, but it had nothing to do with a case. I just told Sweets that so we could get out of there."

"Nice, so who was it?"

"Rebecca, she was just reminding me that Parker has an early release tomorrow."

"I liked your selection, it was perfect timing."

"Thank you bones."

"It really threw Sweets through a loop."

"We should do it every time we go see him," he suggests.

"Yeah. I'd love to see his notes."

"I wonder what he thinks about us?"

"It's hard to tell with him."

After finishing their lunch Booth orders a slice of apple pie. Temperance drinks her soda as he eats his pie. She stops sipping her drink and looks up at him. He studies her as he eats his pie.

"We will always be fire and ice," she tells him.

"Poison," he tells her, "Until you suffer some fire and ice."

"Are you done yet?"

"Do you want some pie?"

"No."

"I know you don't like your fruit cooked."

"It's unnatural."

"You're unnatural."

"Nice come back."

"Are you done?"

"Do you have a date or something?"

"No, but I don't want to do paperwork all weekend."

"There paperwork can wait I'm sure."

"Booth?"

"Uh huh."

"Have you listened to that whole song?"

"Hurts so good?"

"Yes."

"Yeah have you?"

"Yeah."

"Have you listened to all of Until you suffer some fire and ice?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I meant it."

"Me too," he admits, "well, sort of."

She rolls her eyes at him.

"Come on let's get my favorite squint back to the lab, she's missing her lab coat."

"You're not funny."

"Are you coming or not?" he asks as he puts some money on the table.

"Yes," she takes one last sip of her beverage.


	2. I'll Be

The following Monday they are in her office doing more paperwork.

"I wish someone would find a dead body already. I hate paperwork."

"Booth!"

"I didn't say I wished that someone died, I just said that I wished someone would find a dead body."

"Implying that action of killing has already taken place, and that you aren't wishing murder on anyone?"

"Exactly."

"Understood. I need to get out of the lab."

"On Thursday you couldn't wait to get back to the lab."

"Yes, but I was optimistic about my stack of paperwork then."

"And now?"

"I'd like to stab myself in the eye with a pencil."

"Bones that's a little bit extreme don't you think?"

"It would get me out of paperwork."

"True."

"How did we accumulate so much paperwork?"

"We always put it off."

"You always put it off."

"What's your excuse?"

"It's more interesting to wait until you do yours."

"Touche."

She pulls a blank sheet of paper out of her printer. She begins doodling.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks.

"Doodling."

"You just now started?"

"Yes why?"

"I've been doodling for an hour."

She ignores him and returns to her doodles.

"Are you drawing a dolphin?" he asks.

"No," she answers.

"You're lying."

"I'm drawing something else," she tells him.

"A flower?"

"Maybe."

"A daffodil?"

"Booth shut up."

"Fine, I'll go back to my doodles."

"Please," she requests.

Five minutes later Temperance has her head on her desk. Her head is lying on top of a stack of manilla folders. Her eyes are closed. He puts down his pen and looks at her.

"She's got eyes of the bluest skies, as if they thought of rain, I hate to look into those eyes, and see an ounce of pain."

She looks up at him.

"Booth?"

"Huh?"

"I'm about to fall asleep."

"I'll go get coffee."

"And Thai food."

"Bones it's barely eleven thirty."

"It'll be at least noon before you get back."

"Fine," he agrees.

It's ten after noon when he gets back. He walks into her office and sits the food on her coffee table. He moves over to her desk with a cup of coffee. He stares at her as she drools on folder, simultaneously snoring.

"There is a microfracture to the left Ulna," he says.

She opens her eyes and sees his tie. She sits up and looks at him.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he asks.

"I was just resting my eyes," she lies.

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"That's funny."

"Why?"

"Because you were snoring."

"I don't snore."

"Ok. Let's pretend for a minute that you don't what's all over that folder?"

"Um..."

"I'll give you a hint, saliva."

"What?"

"You were drooling."

She wipes her mouth off. He hands her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she gets out of her chair, and moves to the couch.

"And I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be love's suicide, and I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life,"she tells him.

"And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead. Tuned in, turned on, remembered that thing that you, you said,"he responds.

"Booth?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think that it means something that every song we've chosen to quote lyrics from has to do with love or sex?"

"Yes," he answers.

"I thought so."

"Why?"

"Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love, I'll be captivating, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above," she quotes to him.

"We belong together," he answers.

"So..."

"We belong together," he repeats.

"But..."

"We belong together. You and I we belong together," he tells her.

"We're partners."

"But the universe, it wants more. I want more, we belong together."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my whole life. Everything I've said the past few days, I meant it."

"Even the biting me part?"

"Well that was figurative."

"I know, but..."

"I meant all of it."

"I did too."

"I hoped that you did, but I never can tell with you."

"Let's just do it."

"Do what?"

"Let nature take it's course."

"Ok," he agrees.

"No," she tells him.

"Here?"

"I don't know."

"There are cameras everywhere."

"Not in limbo," she reminds him.

"I don't want to take that kind of chance, and skeletons kind of put a damper on things."

"Ok," she agrees.

"Ok what?"

"We're on lunch."

"Your point?"

"We can leave."

"Where would we go?"

"To my apartment."

"Why your apartment?"

"It's closer," she reminds him.

"Are you sure about this? Because once we do this we can't undo it. Once this happens we can't go back."

"I don't want to."

"Ok, let's go."

She's locking the door behind her as Booth is undoing his tie. She turns to him their lips lock. His phone begins vibrating. They ignore it. Her phone begins to ring.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groans as he flips open his phone.

Temperance pushes talk on her phone, "Brennan," she answers.

They hang up seconds later. He turns to her.

"Cam," he answers.

"Angela calling me."

"Because Cam told her to?"

"Yup."

"We've gone days with out a single body, and now..."

"Let's make wrap this case up as quick as possible."

"We have to do it right. Even if our thoughts are elsewhere."

"Let's go back to the lab," she agrees.

"I've never heard you say that in such a disappointed tone."

"Come on," she ushers him out the door.


End file.
